Happy Endings & Frightful Beginings
by BrightestStarr
Summary: "The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown." H. P. Lovecraft


**Authors note: Alright before we begin I want to make note of a few things. One this will be slight Volmione...maybe a lot volmione but it will start out as Tomione. I've delved on this question I've been asking myself a lot. But I'm not going to tell you what it is heh. :3 You'll have to find it yourself. Anywayyy this is cannon based and the chapter will be updated gradually if I find any grammar or spelling mistakes within the story. cx anyway i'm finally getting back into writing because I have found inspiration plus I've been busy with a newly formed relationship. 3 and stuff but enough of my rambling on with the story!**

 _ **Happy Endings & Frightful Beginnings**_

" _ **The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown." ~**_

 _ **H. P. Lovecraft**_

 _Chapter 1: A Little Bit of Light Reading_

" _On guard!"_ Hermione read to herself, a ghost of a smile upon her light pink lips. _Clink! Clink! as the sound of metal hitting metal reverberated around the room._ Hermione loved to read. Loved every single bit of it. It was her saviour from the grim world outside. She was in a muggle library laying low from the wizarding world at the moment. Why was she Hermione Jean Granger in a muggles library of all places? She was hiding. Yes. It was very un-Gryffindor of her. But she had had her reasons to flee the magical world.

Voldemort was back. He had attacked her when she and her friends had been in a secure blanket of peace. It went to hell after that. She had been captured by his followers, she wasn't killed on the spot but two dear friends had been. Luna Lovegood, and Ron. She was devastated when she had heard of his death. Horribly devastated. She had cried herself to sleep every night for a week in the prison like room she had been locked up in. Hermione escaped when a dimwitted guard left his wand by her nightside table. Now she was held up here and grateful for everything nice that came her way.

The bell to the Library dinged and she looked up and squirmed in her seat. She was disguised as a muggle at the moment with a disillusionment charm but she had to resist the urge to hex the boy in front of her.

"Do you know where the fantasy section is?" Draco Malfoy asked while looking at the Librarian with a curious stare. Hermione's dear friend looked towards where she sat and pointed him in her direction. She pretended to look up from her book and watch him walk over to the section she was at. Draco followed her direction and walked into the isles. His presence made her uncomfortable, so she got up and marked the page of her book and walked up to Cathy. "Ah, how are you my dear Jean?" "I'm good, I've been catching up on some of my reading lately. Can never get enough." Cathy smiled lightly, the lady looked about 86 with gray curly hair and wrinkles all over her skin. "Would you like to take this book out?" Hermione nodded and handed the book to her. Her eyes kept darting from the librarian to Draco who kept himself busy looking for a title to read.

"Have a nice day Jean!" Cathy said with a wave and Hermione finally left. Glad to get away from someone she desperately did not want to be in contact with. "Leaving so soon?" someone whispered into her ear and she jumped and spun around to face the voice. "Bloody hell." She mumbled and saw the torturous glint in Draco's eyes. "Hermione." Draco drawled while looking her up and down. "Whats with the get up?" he asked in a snide tone. "Tell your 'Dark lord' I'm not interested in the magical world. I won't be a bother." She spat and turned back around and walked off with a huff.

Draco didn't get the hint and kept up with her stride. "Listen, you know I was sent here to collect you. Our lord is very interested in your powers Hermione." Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you didn't hear me right let me elaborate. I. Have. Given. Up. On. Magic" _Draco was a pain in her arse._ She thought to herself.

"Oh? Then what's with the get up? I can sense it's a disillusionment charm and I still spotted you from a mile away." Hermione sighed. Okay maybe she didn't give up on magic totally. "Fine…" She snapped out. "What does _he_ want?" Draco's smirk grew into a vicious smile and held out his arm. Her face turned into a scowl and stared at his arm in distaste. His blond hair fell into his face as he spoke. "Well? I can't apparate there without you. Unless you want to be dragged there by force?" She rolled her eyes and placed her arm on his. The sickening feeling pooled into her stomach as they traveled to Draco's home.

The ground finally touched her feet and she sighed in relief. "I'll show you to the library while I contact our lord." "No. Your lord. Not mine." She snapped out as she followed him into the Malfoy library. Her eyes lit up at the sight and trailed her fingers over the spines of the dusty books. She picked one at random and sat down in a leather chair that was black and had green borders along the arm rests.

Draco walked out into the foyer and ripped the sleeve of his arm upwards and turned it so the death eater mark was showing. He pressed his wand to the moving image and whispered. "I have Hermione Jean Granger, my lord." The thing started to sting as Voldemort accepted his presence, appearing not a moment later in front of his face. This time Voldemort had returned as his younger self and looked a lot less terrifying but everyone knew not to upset him. Voldemort had ink black hair, pale skin and piercing black eyes that could rip your soul to shreds literally.

"Malfoy, it's nice to see you." Voldemort greeted as his eyes traveled into the Malfoy library where Hermione sat. Voldemort pushed past Draco with purpose. Gliding across the floor silently.

"Hermione Granger," Voldemort spoke with amusement. " our cat and mouse game has finally ended." He had a faint smile that appeared on his lips. Hermione put the book she was reading down on the table next to her. "What do you want?" She asked with an annoyed voice. Harry would've killed her for being on speaking terms with his enemy. "To have you on our side is what I want." Voldemort said for the millionth time. "Hm, I bet you can guess what my answer is to that. _Voldemort._ " "Please, call me _Tom._ " He mocked and sat across from her. "How about a deal?" Voldemort asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What if you joined me, and I could teach you magic you never even knew existed?" He knew Hermione couldn't resist a deal that involved knowledge. It was practically pouring out of her skin.

Her eyes glared at his face for a long time, deep in thought. Voldemort anticipated her answer of any indication of whether she would accept his offer. He had to have her for reasons he didn't wish to explain to her at this very moment.

"What kind of magic are we talking about?" Hermione asked, giving Voldemort hope that she would say yes. If she didn't he'd have to force her hand. He didn't like to use brutal force but if she said no, it would have to be. "Fresh new magic. More powerful than the dark arts." He said in a serious voice. Hermione looked skeptical and eyed him for what seemed like an hour before she sighed. "Do I really have a choice?" She asked. He started smirk. "No." A chuckle escaped his lips. "So do we have a deal?"

"I suppose so, Voldemort."

 _The resistance is going to kill her._ She thought to herself while Voldemort had a victorious look in his eyes. _I've let them down too much. I need to move on._ She thought and then the guilt started to fill her up like a glass would water. _I'm sorry._ She repeated over and over again.

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **Ah a fresh new story has popped into my mind. Cx Well we all know why Voldemort wants Hermione now. the story may get a bit cliche in the begining. I'm warning you ahead of time. cx but trust me on this it will get better probably after chapter three. Im probably going to set up the next few chaoters as time lapses to make the story a little entertaining so I dont bore you cx. Anyway if you have any comments youd like to say. Dont hesitate to review. Cx It helps my writing and development improve.**_

 _ **Love Starr 3**_


End file.
